


【Neil / The Protagonist】Daily Work

by EP1999



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EP1999/pseuds/EP1999
Summary: 「我以為運動後應該補充蛋白質。」理科Nerd x 明星四分衛AUhttps://images.plurk.com/MlyifFLb2U1Wg52N8Jjpr.pnghttps://images.plurk.com/1cwl26L4HmxfdaO7PF5Ev.pngvia：https://www.plurk.com/p/o15i3svia：https://twitter.com/yp47ktaeti9ykdf/status/1311632521260531713?s=21Neil top 斜線有意義#Neiltagonist
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	【Neil / The Protagonist】Daily Work

「我以為運動後應該補充蛋白質。」尼爾看著對面那碗被鮮豔色裝飾的綠色盆栽，開始懷疑對方的肌肉都是從哪裡長出來的，唯一看起來最沒營養的糖水，瓶裝上還標著零熱量。理科生推了推眼鏡，把這視為一道謎題。

「你該多吃點蔬菜了。」他沒有正面回答尼爾的提問，安靜地叉起一顆番茄送進嘴裡，用空下的三矛戟指向另一盤裡的兩塊披薩。「真搞不懂你為什麼不會長肉。」他眼中的尼爾看起來就像是吃半塊法國麵包就會飽的小鳥胃。

「思考很耗能量的。」尼爾咬下麵皮製的速食品，起司從他口裡拉成一條細絲，他伸出另一手接下掉落的配料。「再說，誰不愛披薩？」

「披薩上面放上義大利麵？」四分衛揶揄，食物在他規律的進食節奏中逐漸露出白淨的碗底。

「對，還有義大利麵。」尼爾嘴巴塞滿麵條和肉末，嘟噥著補充。

明星球員挑高一邊眉毛，對尼爾的吃相皺起整張臉。

「吃飽飯後有什麼打算嗎？」被嫌棄的當事人完全不在意對方赤裸的嫌棄眼光，吮上拇指和食指，將最後的美味一點也不剩地解決。

「下午的訓練兩點半才開始。」他將桌上的碗具收拾整齊，端起餐盤。尼爾跟在他身後，臉上還沾著紅醬。他們幾乎同步地將托盤疊上回收處的鐵架。

「兩個小時嗎。」他們走出餐廳，尼爾手撐在下巴，看起來無比嚴肅，而他一點也不想問他在打什麼主意。

「這樣我們速戰速──」

「我說了，兩點半， **訓練** 。」四分衛打斷他不管是哪種的如意算盤，加重語氣在最後兩字，以防對方假裝重聽。「而且我們才剛吃飽，這實在不怎麼健康。」

尼爾扁嘴，鏡片底下的眼睛充滿哀怨。

「我們已經三個禮拜沒做了，拜託。」他放軟聲調，彎下膝蓋把自己縮小，由下往上抬起頭，企圖讓他的運動員男友回心轉意。

「下禮拜就要比賽了。」他擒住爬上自己腰間緩慢滑去臀部的那雙不規矩的手。「你難道不用準備論文嗎？」食指壓上對方的鼻托，毫不留情地將尼爾的臉推開。

「我早就完成了。」金髮青年得意地歪了歪頭，把眼鏡扶正，聳起一邊肩膀。

「但我還沒贏下比賽。」四分衛提醒。「要是比賽結果讓我心情夠好，這三個禮拜的份會好好補回來的。」他垂下眼抬起下顎，俯瞰的角度讓尼爾現在就想吻上他那張開闔的嘴唇。

「如果你心情不好我也能安慰到你心情好起來的。」尼爾嚐上對方的下唇。

「如果你接吻前記得先把嘴擦乾淨的話。還有──」他的男友回吻，在甜蜜中途猝不及防反手將尼爾的手扣在背上，欠缺柔軟度讓尼爾拍著手背，不斷喊著投降。

「嗷！」

「──下次在我賽前暗示我會輸球，就算你是我男友我也會扁你一頓的。」他說。

「我的錯。」

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 一個幸運之吻。
> 
> －
> 
> BGM：Will Joseph Cook - Girls Like Me
> 
> It's a simple mathematics  
> Baby, it's you that always mattered  
> La la la la la la la  
> Everybody's just talking  
> Everybody else is boring me  
> I want your love  
> And your head  
> On my bed you know  
> I feel your touch, which is good


End file.
